The Lost Knight
by CoCoDew
Summary: Blake Belladonna's life is about to change. She meets a mysterious girl, they need each others help. Rated T.


**I don't own RWBY or the characters from that franchise.**

 **Blake P.O.V.**

"How about this one?" Weiss points at a rag of brown paper. I don't particularly fancy a simple retrieval mission but I guess I'm still grateful to get out of the school grounds and into the wild once again. Yang, however, seems more bored than me and always seems open to speak her mind.

"Hmm… I don't know: it seems to be too boring," Yang complained.

"Will you stop complaining? What mission are we going to do then?" Weiss asked, sounding like she was whining just for the point of whining.

"We need to do something FUN," Yang groans. I kind of agree with her- would I make it worse if I took someone's side? Luckily, that a choice I didn't have to make.

"Fine," huffs Weiss, submitting to defeat.

"YAY!" Ruby squeals. While I found Ruby's childish behaviour annoying at first, I now have come to accept it as part of her personality.

"Which one?" Weiss asks.

"How about this mission?" _Retrieve Stolen Meteor,"_ Ruby Suggests.

"Hmm…" I mused as I read the request:

 _ **Retrieve Stolen Meteor**_

 _A meteor has been stolen from our possession by a gang of treasure hunters known as WildFang- a suspected White Fang team. It has been confirmed they are on a train to Meccoba from Hystrande 2054 17_ _th_ _June 14:25 – 16:56_

 _Hyfule Industries_

My heart skips a beat. My mind shakes of regrettable memories. WildFang. White Fang. I was part of the White Fang. _My_ team name was WildFang. I quickly ceased of all negative emotions and regathered myself. That is in the past now.

I speak calmly and as if I didn't just have a wave of troubled thoughts flash through my mind, "It's quarter past one. If we're going on this mission we should leave now."

As we land on the train in an epic dramatic entrance, we decide to split up: I search above, Weiss searches in the front carriages, Ruby searches in the other carriages and Yang keeps watch (she can yell the loudest).

Although I am meant to be up top, I hear something or someone below. It is impossible to resist! Ignoring the ladders, I fling through the trapdoor, do a PK roll and prepare to unsheathe Grambol Shroud. With hand the hilt of my katana, I get ready to use my semblance. I hear nothing. Wait… I quickly dodge as a bullet comes flying my way. It _must_ be one of the White Fang members! The shadow of which the bullet came from gets smaller and appears to be fleeing. If it is a trap, I'm walking straight into it. Well, running technically. They knock some barrels with the symbol of the White Fang. I do a speed vault over it, the movement of the barrels giving me extra (and unwanted) momentum. Stumbling forward, I regain my balance by leaning on my katana after hamming it in the floor and pushing up.

After running train carriage after train carriage, avoiding obstacle after obstacle and shooting bullet after bullet, we near the end of the train. I'm surprised I haven't run into Ruby but I can't let that thought be the downfall of this mission. The figure jumps up into the open air thought a trapdoor in the ceiling. Using my Faunus skills, I leap up through the panel with no struggle. I land with almost no sound. My eyes instantly set on the figure who I can now tell is wearing a black and purple hood similar to Ruby's. In fact her outfit is almost exactly the same; the only difference is that Ruby wears a dress and the person in front of me wears black shorts and a purple top with a black crystal dragon holding a purple rose. I held my pistol and aimed for the girls head. She looked about 15, like Ruby's age. I grimaced at the similarities. I know it is stupid to think of her like Ruby but I felt connected to her- not due to her just looking like Ruby. I am about to shoot when she says:

"Miss Belladonna, I am not your enemy. Be aware, your whole life is about to change."

I look into her yellow eyes. Some many questions flash in my mind but I can't ask any of them.

 _BOOM!_

An explosion came from a neighbouring carriage. I feel like my Faunus ears are going to die! Wow. I genuinely thought I was going to get temporary deafness or at least some kind of hearing damage. I know a normal cats hearing is only 1.6 times better than a human but if you are a Faunus the skills of that animal are stacked with those of what you would be if you were a normal human.

"We got the treasure now let's MOVE!" I hear a voice belonging to one of the White Fang.

I stare at the big box they were carrying for less than 2 seconds but when I look for the mysterious figure, she was gone. Puzzled, I decide to do the logical thing and go after the convicts. But it seems they are prepared for that and a smoke bomb erupts as soon as I land. Once the smoke has cleared, I look around for them. Nobody. Not one body. I huff and curse. Ruby quickly emerges from the blown up carriage wall. Guess her semblance is handy for more casual and everyday life tasks.

"Where are they?" Ruby asks, "What happened?"

I have a silent debate on whether or not to tell Ruby (or anyone for that fact) about the mysterious girl.

"They got away, nothing eventful happened up top," I lie through my teeth. "Let's go find Weiss and Yang." Ruby nods.

 **So that's it for this chapter! If you have any ideas for what will happen in the story, feel free to leave a review. Although this isn't a control fanfic, I have a few bits that could use some tweaking and fascinating ideas would be great :D!**


End file.
